A Healing Heart Song
by Raydara12
Summary: After seeing Luka walk alone along the Paris streets at night, Kagami finally joins him for a stroll. For the first time, the two end up having a heart to heart chat between each other. God AU. Supernatural (not the show) Elements.


**A/N: For AuroraLynne and PandaCapuccino.**

 **This is a birthday gift to two lovely ladies and amazing artist friends of mine. They love lukagami as much as I do, so I decided to write them a small one shot of Luka and Kagami from my God AU where this may or may both take place within the main fic ;3**

 **This is the same universe that my Heavenly Love, Before The Call Drabbles, and Marichat May fics take place in.**

She knew she shouldn't care.

There was no purpose for her to follow. No purpose to allow her curiosity to nudge forward.

However, there she was. Standing on the balcony outside her bedroom. A gorgeous view of the Eiffel Tower in the middle ground. She almost felt like she could reach out and touch the large monumental structure in the distance.

Kagami never saw such beauty with lights nor felt such awe for what the mortals managed to create. She had to give credit to Adrien and Marinette for choosing their home in the the seventh arrondissement. A nice, homely small mansion near the Champs de Mars area.

She was thankful that it wasn't as extravagant as Uncle Gabe and Aunt Emilie's mansion. It was too big for her taste.

But now, Kagami stood there on her side of Adrien and Marinette's mansion overlooking the Parisian area and the night sky.

Watching the lone figure walking along the silent streets towards the Champs de Mars area. The very figure belonging to a man she would constantly catch walking towards the same area and one she couldn't quite figure out. Her fellow ally, Luka.

Kagami couldn't understand why she constantly felt drawn to this young man. Ever since that day they first met, she couldn't explain the nagging feeling of being near him. He was a grim. Never once has she felt drawn to other creatures. But, there he was, a mystery and puzzle and feelings she couldn't figure out or explain.

The magical pull surfacing as she continued to watch him walk down towards the Champs. She shouldn't follow. Luka wasn't her concern, but why did the feeling of want always surface as she tried to pull away from the unexplained emotions.

Taking a deep breath, Kagami attempted to ease her thoughts as she glanced back towards the doors that lead to her room. She told herself that she should enter back inside. Shove away the urge to follow and remain in the mansion to stay near Adrien and Marinette.

They were more important. She needed stay back to protect the two. _'They can handle themselves.'_

Her inner thoughts halting her. And it was true. They were older, enough to hold themselves against a fight. Surely they could protect themselves if she weren't around.

Making the quick decision, Kagami went to close the balcony doors to her bedroom and turned back to hop along the Parisian rooftops as she rushed to catch up towards the lone grim that the magic aura seemed to urge for her presence. For in a matter of seconds, Kagami caught up to Luka with ease and hopped down from the rooftops and land beside the young man.

"I wondered if tonight was the night you'd join me."

Her demeanor changed to shock. She could have sworn she was being cautious when she would catch a glimpse of him on his random night walks.

"I guess my curiosity finally got the better of me. How long have you've known me watching you?" She asked in honest curiosity.

His deep chuckle brought a tingle through her body. She couldn't explain it, but it felt nice.

Kagami moved forward until she stood beside Luka, looking up to meet his gaze looking down on her. She zeroed in on his eyes. Those bright blue eyes that glowed brighter like fire under the night sky.

Hearing him chuckle again brought her out of her gazing, finding him smirking at her as she realized she stood there staring at him in silence. As if the awkwardness between them wasn't as bad as it was.

Luka smiled as he continued walking, Kagami stepping in line beside him as he started the conversation again. "To answer your question, I've noticed your presence up on the balcony for about two months now."

"And you didn't say anything?!" She was mortified. What kind of guard spent their night watching a person from a distance without thinking about being seen?

Luka's soft laugh echoed between them as Kagami crossed her arms, a small pout on her lips as they continued forward.

"I'm sorry", his laughs quieting down. "I guess I was waiting in hopes that you'd one night come down to join me. Figured we could learn to know each other with all the running into we have with one another."

"Sounds like to me you were aching for my presence and company than just a simple getting to know a person."

"Maybe you're right. The past few times I've walked by I had hoped you'd show up beside me."

Now she was curious. Her eyes softening as she wanted to know the answers. "Why?" She asked. It couldn't hurt to getting to know Luka, could it?

"I've come to find your presence...soothing. You confuse me, but also draw me in as if there's this large puzzle that I wish to solve."

Kagami's eyes widened. She wasn't the only one that felt this way.

She smiled softly, "Then why don't we spend some time getting to know each other?"

Luka turned to look and Kagami and returned the smile.

Together, they walked to the Champs de Mars and found a section of a park area. An area coated in the shadows as they both sat on the grass and against one of the trees. A few blocks away across the bridge area, a couple bars and taverns remained open. The sounds of people enjoying the late night together.

"So, tell me. How did the wolfish grim such as yourself end up in Paris?"

Luka leaned further into the bark of the tree as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"To be quite honest, I was never sure if I would remain in Paris. However, it all started in my realm where all the Grimms made home. It's our duty to guide and help the souls that departed to the afterlife. Whether it be the underworld or paradise.

"Since I was young, years, probably centuries now, I aided alongside my family and fellow pack members to guide the souls of mortals or other supernatural beings to where they needed to be. The longer I did my part, the more I wanted out. I couldn't see my life in one place, nor was it my calling. Something within my instincts told me to run and leave.

"So I did. My father was not pleased about my decision of leaving the pack and duties of the grim, but it wasn't me. Without looking back I left. I spent weeks roaming the outskirts of France until one night I saw a little girl sitting by herself on a fountain in a park. Dark hair with purple highlights. She was crying and alone. When she looked up, she looked straight at me and softly gasped.

"To say I was startled that she noticed me was an understatement. We immortals have the ability to be seen or not, and there I was unseen to the mortals but this little girl saw me through the spectrum. You would think a little girl would be scared and screaming for seeing a eight foot tall wolf staring at you, but not her. However, the most surprising sight was that she stopped crying. So, I walked towards her slowly. I had asked her why she was crying when she quietly told me about a group of kids bullying her for being different. Which confused me, since I saw nothing different about this little girl.

"We talked and I learned her name was Juleka. She was so kind and sweet, didn't treat me differently for what she saw me as. I took her home where her mother was worried sick. She thanked me with a meal and asked where I came from for which Juleka explained as much as she could. Her mother, Anarka, asked me to stay awhile, to rest up and relax for a few days. Little did I know that she planned on convincing me to stay, which proved successful. Let me find freedom and in return I watched over them, looking after Juleka. Throughout the years I took her in as my little sister and Anarka took me in as her son."

Kagami listened intently, engrossed in the story of the young man. She would never in centuries have guessed the life he lived and left. "And they know what you are?"

Nodding his head, "Yea. They never shied away or treated me differently. They treated me as human and let me go when I had an urge and feeling in the air to roam around. I may have left the grim life, but the ways of the grim still follow me. When I feel restless, I roam Paris, sensing that a death may occur somewhere amongst the city and try to prevent it. Until then, I find a hidden location and play guitar and sing."

"I forgot that you sing. It was how we first met. I thought a dog was dying."

"Hey!"

Her giggle filled the area as he smiled and joined in with laughter.

"So, what about you? How'd you end up with the soon to be god and goddess of creation and destruction?"

Kagami hums as she moves closer to Luka and leaned against the tree.

"That...is a long, painful story."

Luka watched as her features shift. Her brows furrowing slightly and lips thinning. He couldn't even begin to imagine what might have occurred in her life. Feisty and stubborn as she may be, she also had a hidden vulnerability locked beneath that tough exterior.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. Mom and dad...sorry. You probably don't know who I'm talking about. Tom and Sabine told me that I should find comfort to talk about my feelings than bottle them up." She looked out towards the surrounding area, taking in the Eiffel Tower lights.

"I was not born into immortality. My humble beginnings started off with me as a little mortal girl. I was ten when my family was murdered. One of them men who attacked my family came after me after my mother helped me flee. That monster chased after me and attacked me. I was ready to die, bleeding out and waiting for the comforts of death."

Luka watched as her eyes changed, gleams of warmth and happiness.

"Then they came. Tom and Sabine appeared and saved my life. Me, a mere mortal girl, took me to their realm of gods, goddesses, and supernatural of the likes, and cared for me. They fell in love with me as I did for them. They wanted me to part of their family."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She felt Luka wrap his hand arounds her's, giving a small squeeze in comfort.

"I had a family again. They made me immortal and the head god, Master Fu, destined me as champion, a guard. It was an honor. He told me that I had a bright future and destiny ahead of me, to find out years later that I would not only become the best guard of the realm, but protectors of the future god and goddess of creation and destruction. And also gain more of a family." She took a deep breath. "I never felt happier."

Kagami blinked rapidly in an attempt to hold back the tears. She looked over to find Luka staring at her intensively. He looked focused and stared straight into her eyes and held her there, as if he was searching for something. She watched has his eyes widened and mouth parting slightly.

"Luka?" Was he okay? As if she saw a form of fear behind the light of his eyes, she saw relief filter through as he was brought back from whatever inner turmoil he was experiencing.

He gave her a small smile of relief and joy. "I'm glad you didn't die that night. I don't want to imagine the possibilities of not having these moments with you."

The genuine smile she gave him was enough to break the final bounds as two strangers. Kagami was glad she left the balcony tonight. It felt nice to find a new form of comfort in someone else she didn't feel she could do with Marinette and Adrien.

"Do you mind waiting here for a sec?" Her thoughts broken by Luka's voice.

"Of course."

She watched as Luka transformed into his massive grim form, the sounds of bones snapping and bending brought a shutter to her body. Once she saw him fully formed, to her surprise Luka shrunk himself smaller to a normal sized dog. Though he still held the strong features of the wolf.

" _Wait here. I'll be right back."_

She watched as Luka sped off on all four towards the large walkway of the Champs de Mars in the distance, only to notice a older man in his mid-fifties walking down the road towards the busy bars across the bridge. Watching in wonder, Kagami kept her eyes on Luka as he approached the gentleman, gaining the man's surprise.

The man taking his new company with a smile as the two approached the dimly lit bridge, crossing over, and entering the beginning of the new road where the crowded bars reside. Seeing the man reach the sidewalk of one of the first of many bars, Kagami watched as Luka stepped back and turned around to walk back towards her location. She could see in the distance of the gentleman shouting to Luka what she could only assume was a goodbye and thanks of company.

When he returned, he entered the shadows when she asked, "What was that for?"

Luka paused as he looked her and back to where the gentleman could still be seen in the distance. Shifting back into his human form, Luka returned sitting beside Kagami when he looked at her.

"I was saving him from an early death."

"Early death? Are you sure it's wise to take away from death?"

He shrugged and smiled.

"I'm sure you could agree that death doesn't deserve every win? Besides, it's not his time. Surely you could agree with that?"

Luka could see the glint of understanding coming from her.

"How did you know death was upon him?"

She watched as his gaze flickered behind her. Turning, she followed the direction of his gaze. Kagami was able to make out two shadows amongst the darkness of the trees in the distance near the entrance of the bridge.

"Those two men were aiming to rob and kill the man. I figured I'd offer a small saving grace."

To think that Luka was a kind, gentle soul underneath all that skin...fur? She assumes most grims were rough and prideful. There's much to still learn about him, but as of now it was a good start. Sabine and Tom were right, as well as Marinette and Adrien that she needed to relax more.

Moving closer to Luka, Kagami laid her head atop of his shoulder as she snuggled against his side.

"Luka?"

"Yes?"

"Could you play a song?"

Smiling, Luka manifested his guitar and started strumming s few notes.

"Of course. I happen to have come across a new song tonight."

Hearing notes turn to melodies, Kagami closed her eyes as she listened to the music created through heart.

A smile spread across her lips as tension released from her body. Tonight's stroll was a grateful change. Perhaps she'll add these nightly walks with her fellow grim to her routine. No doubt Luka could use the change as well.

 **A/N: There's easter eggs in this one shot that take place and will be answered in the main fic. But if anyone figures it out, I'll be very impressed.**


End file.
